More Than Ordinary
by Mari Lynn the Echidna
Summary: After a day of high school and the girls Lily, Alicia, Amy, Cream, Sally and Blaze are invited to have a sleepover party with the guys they have crushes on. While at the sleepover when everyone gets together and plays a game of truth or dare, Lily falls in love with Sonic's brother no other than Manic. Includes Shadamy, Taiream, Silvaze, Espicia, Sonally, and ManicxOC!


**Hey it's Mari again! I'm deciding to make a one-shot story about the teenage years! It just seems so fun to write about it! I have school tomorrow so I have to do this today. Luckily no school on next Monday so I'll probably post another chapter of Wild Beach Party or The Heated Night Out! Anyways blah blah blah Amy, Shadow, Cream, Tails, Sonic, Sally, Manic, Blaze, Silver, and Espio belongs to Sega. Alicia belongs to my friend Aliciathewolf45, and Lily belongs to me so enjoy! Wait, before we go onto the story let me warn you that it might contain a little bit of lemon scenes and other mature stuff so it's not for children! Other than that enjoy the story!**

**Told in Lily's POV also! God I forget to mention things so often…**

It was a boring day in Mobius High School. I was just sitting in class with my eyes half way open barely listening to what the teacher was saying. All I could hear was muffled words, very unclear to hear. Some of the other kids were half way falling asleep, some just held bored expressions, or some were already asleep but would be woken up by the teacher slamming her hand on their desk. I looked over at Amy, my pink hedgehog friend who just looked bored out of her mind. Her elbow was on the desk and her head was resting on her hand. Let me tell you about Amy! She was my best friend since third grade! She had pink hair to her back and gorgeous eyes as green as emeralds! So was such a pretty girl, all the boys would try to flirt with her. Today she wore a white blouse with a magenta skirt and a red ribbon in her up ponytail. Poor girl, she looked like she rather shoot herself in the head than listen to whatever the teacher was saying. I look over at my other Cream who was close to falling asleep. She was a cream rabbit with brown hair to her lower back and brown eyes, her ears were the same length as her hair. I also met her in the third grade, we're like sisters! I looked back at my friend Alicia, who was nodding off. We were friends from way back, since preschool. She was a brown wolf with eyes as blue as sparkling sapphires, blonde hair that goes a few inches down from her shoulders and beautiful angel wings. We we're really like sisters! We even call each other sisters! Then I look over at my last two friends Sally and Blaze, I barely met them since seventh grade. Sally was a brown chipmunk with auburn hair to her back and blue eyes. Blaze was a lavender cat with yellow eyes and her hair went to her neck. We were all like best friends! What we all had in common that we all had crushes, well except me. I never became interested in a boy at this school; they were all the same to me. Anyways I looked at the clock and the time; it was almost time to leave. This was the last class of the day and it was Friday! We were all deciding to go to the mall afterschool.

Oh my god I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Lilibeth Le Flower, but I prefer people to call me Lily. I have that name 'because I'm a princess, I would've gone to a different but royal school like my half-sisters but I wanted to be with my friends! I was a cream colored hedgehog with stunning emerald green eyes like Amy, blonde curly hair to my waist and a white lily on my right ear. I don't know but I like wearing it, I had it since birth and I hate wearing crowns so I use it to signature my royalty. The bell finally ringed and all the kids ran out the class. Since it was a huge crowd in the hall we had to meet up at the front of the school. Once we did we started walking down the street, we were heading to the mall to buy new clothes.

"So, it's finally Friday! What are we going to do tonight?" Amy asked

Blaze shrugged, "I don't know another sleepover"

"BORING!" Sally shouted. We looked at her crazy and she just looked away, "Sorry, we just do that every Friday night"

Alicia nodded in agreement, "She's right, it does get kind of boring"

"Then what should we do?" I asked, "No sleepover so what else? We can't just have a boring weekend"

As Cream was about to talk a blue convertible pulled up next to us and drove along us. It was going the same speed that we were walking. As we looked the girls except me turned red, it was their crushes. Sonic, the blue hedgehog with the green eyes was driving, his pal Tails, a yellow fox with two tails and blue eyes sat in the passenger seat. The ebony hedgehog with the crimson streaks and the ruby eyes known as Shadow was sitting in the back, Silver the silver hedgehog with the yellow eyes sat in the middle, and last but not least Espio, the purple chameleon with the yellow eyes sat on the side that was next to us. I rolled my eyes when the girls were practically drooling over them.

"Hey girls" The guys said all together

"Hey" The girls dreamily sighed with their faces still red. I said nothing but faced away and continued walking; I didn't like it when this happens. I was actually kind of jealous when all of them get together because I had no one and I usually feel lonely. But I know one day I'll meet someone.

"So, what are you guys doing here? Don't you see we're going somewhere?" I asked with an attitude. All my friends just gave me glares like I just ruined their chances or something.

"Yeah…" Sonic looked at me with a weird look, "We were just asking if any of you girls want to come to a party that I'm having, don't worry it's just with me and the guys"

"Yeah we would!" Sally shouted, "When is it?"

"Tonight, it's like a sleepover so bring your pajamas and stuff, and Lily, don't need to act so stuck up" He laughed along with the guys before driving off.

I just crossed my arms and rolled my eyes. I dislike Sonic; he was always a jerk to me. But then he always says that he's just joking, next time he would get a fist to the face. The girls cheered and squealed. They were finally going to spend time with the boys they like, while I'll just sit there and listen to their conversations.

"So let's go to the mall and buy new pajamas" Alicia told, "We have to look our best!"

I chuckled at that and rolled my eyes, "I'm going to look my worst" then they all looked at me crazy and Sally grabbed one of my arms and Amy grabbed the other, "What are you doing?! I demand you to let me go!"

Sally and the other girls gave me devious looks, "If you're going to try to look your worst then makeover!"

"Aw hell no!" I shouted trying to escape their grip on my arms, "You better let me go!" I started kicking and screaming as they dragged me to the mall, but it was no use. I was doomed to look my best and participate in the hellhole excuse of a "sleepover".

Once they dragged me into the mall we went to one of those expensive stores with the cute but expensive clothes. People looked at us weird and crazy, they were dragging a screaming and kicking hedgehog into a store. Who wouldn't look at someone crazy for doing that? I usually go to those really expensive clothes stores downtown, I'm lucky because I could use my excuse of being a princess and people will let me leave with free things. I finally calmed down as I watched them pick out some clothes. Then we would run into the dressing rooms to try them out and come out doing poses. It was so hilarious but cute. We all decided to wear short nightgowns, probably to attract the boys. They're even forcing me to wear one…how great. When we were finished and bought our clothes we all went straight to Amy's house and watched TV and chatted about the guys until it was eight in the evening. It was barely seven thirty and all of us were changing into our clothes we decided to wear over to the "party". Alicia wore a white blouse with jeans and matching white flats, Amy wore a baby pink shirt with pink shorts and matching pink ankle boots, Cream wore a white tank top with shorts and flats, Blaze wore a purple strapless blouse with jeans and knee high boots, Sally wore a blue tank top with her blue vest, shorts and some blue boots. They all were sitting on the couch waiting for me to come. I was a bit nervous of what they had me wear; I was used to wearing dresses and skirts. I slowly walked in wearing a white belly shirt with black shorts and white ankle boots. Sally looked at me with a disagreeing look,

"You look fine, but there's one thing that needs to go"

"What?" I asked

She looked at me until she pointed at my lily, "Your lily, take it off"

My eyes widened and I shook my head, "No way, I'm not taking my lily off"

"Come on, it's just for one night"

"I won't impress anyone, since all the guys are taken!" They all gasped when I said that. What was I thinking?

"You wanted to impress them?" Amy asked

I shook my head, "No. I meant to say, why would I need to look my best and I won't have a guy to impress"

They all looked at each other before looking at me with smug looks, "You're jealous aren't you" Blaze asked.

I just looked at them before shaking my head, "No, but I'm not taking off this lily"

"Oh yes you are" Sally stood up along with the other girls and they faced me.

I just backed away as they came closer, "No I'm not! Stay away" that was when my back hit the wall. There was nowhere else to go. They all surrounded me with devious smiles. A few minutes later I was sitting in the car with my lily gone and my arms crossed, looking more pissed off than ever. Sally was the one driving and Alicia sat in the passenger seat. Amy and Blaze sat to my left and Cream sat by the window to my right. We were listening to Problem by Ariana Grande. I loved this song but I was too upset to sing along to it, just not this time. We were on our way to Sonic's house; well actually his older sister Sonia owned the house. She hated it when Sonic invites friends and trashes the house, so she must have went somewhere for the night for him to invite us over. He only lived a few minutes away from Amy's house; it'll take fifty minutes to get to his house from where I live. We were talking until we finally reached a light blue house. It was kind of big but not bigger than my house. His house was the biggest on this block though. There was loud music coming from the inside. The girls cheered and got excited when we got out the car. I just got out the car with my normal expression. We walked up to the front door and Sally was the one who got to ring the doorbell. The only opened a few seconds later, and I rolled my eyes when it was Sonic. He looked at us with that stupid smile of his and looked Sally up and down before growing a smirk,

"Hey girls"

"Hey Sonic" All the girls except me said. All I did was just a simple quick wave.

"You're looking nice Sal" He chuckled when she turned a bit red, "Okay come in and enjoy the party" he moved out the way to allow us to walk into the house. I was the last one to walk in and I didn't say a word to him. Once we walked in I sat on the couch and looked around. The house was kind of big from the inside but decent like the other houses. There were balloons, confetti, snacks and food with drinks in the kitchen. The music was booming loud, it hurts my poor ears. There were even some alcoholic drinks sitting on the counter. Was it going to be like those wild teenage parties? We'll find out soon…Amy and Sally was already dancing to the beat with Shadow and Sonic, Cream was sitting on the couch by me talking to Tails, Alicia was dancing a bit while talking to Espio, and Blaze and Silver was eating some chips while chatting. I felt lonely; I was just watching everyone have a good time while I sat here alone. I swear I already know we might play truth or dare and seven minutes in heaven. Good! Everyone is going to be making out and pleasuring each other in the closet. I'll feel a bit guilty for doing that anyways. As I sat there I sighed when Sonic walked up to me holding Sally's hand. Great, is he going to treat me like a dick again? I really wasn't in the mood for this.

"Hey Lily" He said. I gave him no response, just looked at him for a second before looking back down.

"What's wrong Lily?" Sally asked

"Nothing" I shrugged, "Just wanted to sit here until we start playing those games"

"You know he has a brother right?" Sally asked, "We just don't know where he's at"

Sonic nodded, "He'll come down anytime now" he turned to face the stairs, "Yo Manic! Come down here already!"

Then a voice came from upstairs, "Wait a minute bro!"

I just got up and walked away from them, they looked at each other with confused looks before watching me in the kitchen. I grabbed some chips from the bowl before eating some. These were surely delicious. I grabbed two handfuls and walked back over to the couch before eating them. Sonic and Sally sat next to me while chatting. While I was eating them I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I just ignored them and continued eating my chips. Amy and Shadow were now dancing like crazy. I didn't know they get this crazy while dancing together. She was grinding her rear on his lower region area and he was just smacking her butt while grinding along. Wow, I should see them like this more often. Alicia and Espio were just standing there still chatting. Alicia was kind of red and was giggling. Espio must been telling good jokes or flirting with her. I turned to the stairs when I heard the footsteps again and froze in place. I just stared while dropping some chips on the floor without noticing. Sonic walked up to his brother Manic and they did some kind of handshake with a fist bump at the end. I continued to stare at Manic; I couldn't take my eyes off of him. Then they walked up to me, I could see him more clearly now.

"Lily this is my bro Manic, Manic this is my girlfriend's friend Lily" Sonic introduced and Sally turned red when he called her his girlfriend.

Manic was a green hedgehog with shaggy and spiky hair, his bangs just looked so spiky. He had those gorgeous brown eyes, and he was wearing a red vest with a chain necklace and jeans and his red and white shoes. He also wore black spiked wristbands with black fingerless gloves and his left ear was pierced with two small golden loop earrings. When he looked at me, my heart started beating very quickly.

"Hey" His voice was just so sexy to me. I couldn't keep my eyes from looking into his brown ones. I felt my blood rushing through my body and it felt like there were butterflies in my stomach. Was I in love with him?

"H-Hey" I stuttered while turning red. This was so embarrassing to turn red in front of him so I looked away.

"Well you two just sit here and chat or whatever and me and Sal will get to dancing" Sonic told before grabbing Sally's hand and going over to the radio. I felt nervous, this never happened before. We just sat there completely silent, he looked like he was waiting for me to say something. My heart was just pumping so damn fast and I was blushing like crazy. I covered my face when I turned to him, and he just looked at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked

I nodded, "Yeah"

He just looked at me weirdly. I hope that he doesn't think I'm some kind of weirdo. I wouldn't want someone I barely met staying far away from me as possible.

"S-So" I stuttered again, "You're brothers with Sonic? He's a jerk to me"

"Really?" he questioned, "Then he's probably just playing around with you"

"Yeah"

"Yeah"

Then we went silent again. He continued looking at me weirdly before grabbing my hands and removing them from my face. My face was now a deep red and I got more nervous.

"Your face is so red, are you sure you're okay?" he questioned

"I'm fine…" I looked away. I couldn't let him see me like this, "Excuse me" I told before getting up and rushing upstairs. Alicia seemed to notice and followed me. Espio looked at Manic, who just shrugged and looked away. I ran into the restroom and turned on the water at the sink before putting some on my face. Then I looked at myself in the mirror and jumped when I saw Alicia's reflection in the mirror behind me.

"Hey Lily are you okay?" She asked

I turned to face her, my face was no longer red, "Yeah I'm fine, my face just turned so red that it looked like I was going to burst open or something"

She only looked at me for a few seconds before growing a sly smile, "You like him don't you?" she asked

"Me liking Manic?! No way! We barely met, why would I like him?"

"Well, you did turn red and you did look nervous. I saw you; you couldn't stop looking at him so just admit it. I won't tell anyone" She smiled and winked

"Okay maybe…yes?" my face turned a bit red again.

Alicia just hugged me while patting my back, "There, now I won't tell anyone" then she let go of me, "Now let's go play some truth or dare"

"Alright" then we both left the restroom and went back downstairs.

A few minutes everyone was sitting in a circle. The girls sat next to their crushes and I sat between Amy and Manic. This time I will try my best not to look at him so much. Sonic decided to go first,

"Okay, Sally truth or dare?" he asked

Sally looked around before saying, "Truth?"

"Okay, is it true that you have a huge crush on me?"

All the girls including me oohed her and the guys just looked at her with smirks. She blushed so hard and looked down, "Yeah".

Sonic chuckled, "Knew it! You turn so red when you stand next to me, okay go Sal"

Sally looked around before finally spotting Amy, "Amy, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Amy shouted making some of us jump up a bit.

"Okay" Sally looked around thinking of something before looking at her with a devious smirk, "I dare you to let Shadow see your chest and at least let him lick them"

Amy turned so red and everyone snickered and chuckled.

"Go Amy! Good one Sal" Sonic and her high fived before looking over at Amy. Amy's face was so red and she turned to Shadow, who was just waiting with a small smirk.

"Go ahead rose" Shadow chuckled a bit.

Amy just looked at him before taking a deep breath and lifting her shirt, revealing her red velvet colored bra. Shadow went behind her and unhooked it before throwing it to the side, and then he tackled her to the ground before sitting on top of her. She was shaking a bit when seeing Shadow lick his lips before taking her breasts in his hands and massaging them. Amy closed her eyes and turned a deeper red before moaning a bit. He continued massaging them softly making her moan louder each time. Then he moved down and put one in his mouth, making her eyes open instantly. As he licked and sucked her nipples she moaned loudly while holding his head down. She wanted him to continue. This just felt so good to her. He licked her breast softly one last time, making her shiver when he did it soft but slowly. He helped her up and she put her shirt back down, her face was still red. Everyone chuckled and Shadow held on tightly to her bra.

"Okay my turn" Amy looked around before smiling, "Tails, truth or dare?"

"Um…dare" Amy grew a sly smile, "I dare you to kiss Cream, tongue style!"

Everyone chuckled while Tails nervously looked at Cream, who just looks nervous too. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist before licking her lips. Her face flushed as she quickly glanced over at Amy and Alicia, who just looked at her with smirks. She finally closed her eyes and opened her mouth and sticks out her tongue. They start licking their tongues before their tongues starts wrestling and swirling together. It's only been seconds and they started tongue kissing passionately. I closed my eyes and looked away in disgust. This was just so disgusting, especially with their drool falling from their mouths. A few minutes later they stop and wipe their mouths before sitting back down. Amy chuckled when seeing Cream look away in embarrassment. Tails looked around and stopped at Alicia,

"Alicia, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare" Alicia look at him like she was prepared for anything.

"Okay, I dare you to take off all your clothes and dance seductively to Espio" Everyone laughs and whistles while Alicia's face turns red.

"I have to get naked in front of everyone?" Alicia asked

Tails nods and everyone laughs again, "Espio have to help you"

I snicker and look at Alicia, "Good luck"

She covers her face in embarrassment before Espio started lifting her shirt and taking off her bra before placing it on the floor. Alicia kicks off her shoes and slides down her panties and jeans before handing them to Espio. Now she was completely naked. Her face was red and she quickly covers her breasts and her lower region.

"Go on Alicia" Amy chuckled before receiving a shoe to her face, "Ow" she groans while rubbing her cheek.

Espio sat down in a chair with his face also red. The two stared at each other for a while before Alicia started dancing seductively to the music. Everyone cheered and whistled while she started grinding onto him. His face turned so red. He just watched her while watching her every movement. She was dancing so well. She was swaying her hips and grinding on him seductively. Tails and Sonic just sat back and laughed and I tried my best not to laugh. Manic just chuckled while watching her closely. Did he like this? Did he wish he could take Espio's place? I didn't know for sure but this was really funny and seductive. After the time was up she quickly put her clothes back on and sits right back down next to Espio with her face red.

"Okay, Manic truth or dare?" she asked

Uh oh! I knew I shouldn't told her that I liked him. Now she might pick something disturbing if he chooses dare. Please don't choose dare! Please please don't do it! Don't you dare!

"Dare" he said with a smirk

Dammit! Why did he have to do this to me?!

"I dare you to lick between Lily's legs!" Alicia laughed along with everyone else.

Manic just shrugged while my face turned really red. You cold bitch…I knew she was going to do this! No way would I let him do this, that's just downright dirty!

Alicia looked at me and a devilish smile plastered on her face, "Well Manic, go ahead. You'll enjoy this Lily" she winked at me.

How could you be so cruel! When he crawled over to me I just crossed my legs and shook my head,

"No"

"You have to let him do it! It's a dare!" Amy shouted while everyone snickered

Manic just looked at me and I just crossed my arms and rolled my eyes, "Never"

Everyone sighed and groaned. They seemed pretty upset that I was messing up the game.

"Look, Amy and Tails went on with their dares, Alicia had to dance naked, that's worse than what he's going to do" Shadow stated

"What's wrong? I'm okay with doing this" Manic shrugged, "It's just a dare, I'll get revenge for you"

"Really?" I asked, "You're really going through this?"

He nodded and I sighed, but he lifted my chin and I looked into those stunning brown eyes, "Don't worry, I'll come up with something worse" he grew a smile.

His smile was so bright and stunning. I love it when he smiles. I nodded and shakily spread my legs for him. He gripped onto my shorts before pulling it down, revealing my white panties. He smirked at me before leaning down and pulls it off with his mouth. Everyone whistled when he did that. My face turned red once it was completely off and I covered it once again but he removed my hands once again.

"Don't cover your face, you look cute when your face is red" he licked his lips and held my legs down before licking my flower with his tongue. That made me shiver, it felt so wrong but good at the same time. I moaned softly as he continued. I covered my mouth from that sudden moan, did I just enjoy that? When he started sucking and licking it more a loud moan escaped my mouth. I started moaning more when he slid his tongue into my entrance. This feeling felt so good, I can't go telling my half-sisters that I let a boy do this to me. I felt something rush inside me as he continued. This made me shiver and moan so much that he held my thighs tightly so I won't move while he licks my flower. Then it rushed inside me quickly, I felt it coming very quickly.

"I-I think I'm g-going to-"I was interrupted by him

"Go ahead, you taste really delicious" he growled seductively while continuing.

I covered my mouth and threw my head back while muffling my scream of pleasure. I just had my first orgasm…He licked his mouth and my juices before sitting up and wiping his mouth. I quickly put back on my panties and shorts and looked down in embarrassment.

"Okay Espio truth or dare?" Manic asked

"Dare" "Okay I dare you to let Alicia give you blow job!" Manic shouted while everyone oohed and "Whoa" very loudly.

I covered my mouth and tried not to laugh. He truly really did give them a worse dare. Espio's face flushed red and Alicia covered her face.

"Go ahead!" I blurted out while everyone laughed, "You gotta do it! He did his dare and now you have to!"

Alicia just looked at me with her face really red, "Shut up!"

Manic laughed, "It's called revenge now do it!"

Espio's face was red as a tomato as he pulled down his pants and boxers. Alicia crawled over to him and started licking his member up and down, making him shiver and moan. I laughed loudly while watching them and held my stomach. He truly really meant revenge. As the minutes went by she was finishing up by sucking on it one last time, Espio was moaning loudly with one hand on her head. When she finished she rushed upstairs and Espio pulled up his boxers and pants and covered his face. Everyone was just laughing loudly, especially me and Manic. Then hours past and everyone was already in their pajamas. The girls wore thigh high night gowns based on their favorite colors and the guys wore pajamas pants with t-shirts. I wore my white night gown. Everyone was just sitting in the living room when all a sudden we heard a loud moan come upstairs.

"Probably Shadow and Amy having a moment" Sonic chuckled and everyone chuckled along with him.

Then minutes later everyone was drinking the alcoholic drinks. Shadow and Amy was already making out passionately, Espio and Alicia just drunk a little and now Espio was on top of Alicia kissing her neck while she moaned softly, Tails and Cream just hiccupped while holding each other, Sonic and Sally drunk a lot and Sonic grabbed Sally's hand before going upstairs. Blaze and Silver was already knocked out cold while Silver's arms were wrapped around Blaze's body. They slept so early! Manic and I just lied on his bed in his room upstairs. I looked up at the ceiling and he turned to face me.

"Lily" he spoke, "I think I like you, and I meant like as a girlfriend"

My eyes widened and my face turned red a bit, "Really?"

"Yeah" he nodded while looking into my emerald eyes

"I-I like you too, as a boyfriend" I looked into his brown eyes.

We didn't know we were leaning up so close to each other. Our lips were almost touching and he wrapped his arms around me to pull me closer. Now our lips were inches to touching.

"Then let us be boyfriend and girlfriend" I told with a smile

He smiled along with me, "Yeah, my flower"

We gazed at each other before his lips plunged onto mines. A few minutes later he was already on top of me and kissing my neck passionately and his hand was in my panties rubbing against my clit. I was moaning loudly until he silenced me by pulling me into another kiss.


End file.
